


I CHOOSE YOU

by king_gaara14



Category: ONE OK ROCK, Taka/Takeru
Genre: I do not know how to tag, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: He shook his head and heaved a long sigh. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looks straight to my eyes. His hair was kinda disheveled, the strands of his hair was sticking to different directions which is kinda cute for him. His eyes was shining like a diamond in the sky, his nose ever pointed, his lips— the sexiest part of his face with those two moles lining at the end— I’m wondering how it feels to introduce my tongue inside of his mouth.Those thoughts alone made my whole body to shiver deliciously especially that his warm gaze fall to what he is looking at now and back to my eyes.“Wanna try?” he ask, his lips curled into a knowing smirk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to post this one. Sorry I have the weirdest ship, just don't kill me for this. :P

**I CHOOSE YOU**

**CHAPTER 1:**

My heart pound loudly in my chest as if there is a racing happening inside. I breathe in. I need to calm down myself before we climb up the stage. It’s not that this is our first performance and not even our first concert but still I can’t calm down myself easily.

I saw my friends at the front sit, all smiling and happily waiting for us to perform and he’s there waiting for me to perform. He said he wanted to see me perform and this is the first time he goes to one of our concerts. Last time, he just asks for the copy of our concert and he just wanted to see it in his house but now, he is in there, in flesh. Maybe he was the reason I couldn’t calm my heart, myself because suddenly I felt so tense, so nervous knowing that he was there.

I walk back to the dressing room, almost run so I can tend to my racing heart. Goddammit! How can that one person do this to me? Now I regret giving him the ticket that was supposed to be for my mom. Err! Even if I didn’t give it to him he is still be here since he said he wanted to.

“Are you okay?” Ryota tap my shoulder from behind me.

I turn around. He knitted his eyebrows to me as if asking what is happening to me. “Is my clothes okay?” I suddenly ask him. I wear my usual attire when doing a concert. Black sleeveless printed shirt, black fitted rip jeans and black and white shoes in my feet. There’s nothing unusual.

“Hell yeah,” Ryota just grinned to me. “You look so damn sexy,” he teases me.

“Shut up! I guess there’s something wrong with my attire.” I said then walk passed him. “I guess I need to change into something else.”

“Taka, you’re great. No need to change. Besides, fans get to use to that style.” he walk passed me after tapping my shoulder three times.

He grabs his bass guitar then started to fiddle his fingers into the string. It created a sound which I am familiar with. He is playing the Notes N’ Words which didn’t help my whole being to calm down really. He likes that song and he ask me to sing that one time while we are in his car. Great! This is dooms day!

“Ryota, stop that!” I half yelled to him.

“Why? I like this song,”

“Well, I hate that song so please stop it.”

“What? Didn’t you tell me you like this song because he likes it?”

Oh please good heaven above. Why did he have to remind me what I already know? “Just stop it,” I stand on my ground.

He evil grinned to me and played the string once more using his finger tapping style.

“I hate you,” I turned around. My back is facing him with a loud ‘humpf’.

Then Toru enters the room which made Ryota to stop and I thank the heaven above.

“We have Wherever You Are as the first song then we go to Last Dance, All Mine, Fight The Night and Take What You Want,” Toru announces while holding the piece of white paper.

“No rock?”

“We can add the Bon Voyage,” he said.

“Let’s add We Are,” I said as final choice.

They all nodded. Tomoya grab his drum stick and position himself behind the drums.

“We’ll have a few minutes to practice the sequence and then we are good to go,” Toru announces again then walk to his chair where his guitar is lying.

He started to play with the string. He is good in that, as in amazingly good. The lyrics of that song started to rumble inside my head. I don’t know which songs are those lyrics belong to. What’s wrong with me? Great! I did invite him to see this concert. I even give him the ticket that was supposedly for our love ones. Yeah, I did dig my own grave already.

“Taka,” Toru snaps me out of my train of thoughts. “Are you okay? You look distracted,”

“I am,” I said honestly.

“Why?” Toru walked over to me and check my temperature by putting the back of his hand in my forehead, “You’re not sick aren’t you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is it because he’s there?” Ryota grinned like an idiot, teasing me as if it was the most beautiful idea.

Toru sigh in front of me then tap place his hand in my right shoulder. “Why don’t you go and see him first, maybe he can help you calm down a bit.” He suggested then put his guitar back in the chair where it was placed earlier. “I’ll talk to the organizer to add two more songs. Go and do your business.”

They’re pretty supportive of me. When they first know about it I thought my career with them ends there but no, instead they helps me to  get closer to him in any way they could think. I remember the last time they leave me with him after the thanksgiving party of our studio album and they said they just wanted me to enjoy the night with him. Well, that was one of the best nights ever with him.

“I don’t need to see him!” I strongly disagree. “I’m nervous because he’s there and not because I wanted to see him.”

“Then what should we do?” Ryota ask nonchalantly as if it just likes a music sheet with a missing note that we just need to fill it in.

“I don’t know,”

“Let us get him out of the concert hall,” Tomoya suggested.

“No!” we exclaimed in unison.

Tomoya scratch his head then open his mouth again, “Then what should we do then?”

“What if, we lock him here?” Ryota grinned like a mad man. “In that way, he can’t see you perform and you can’t see him staring at you.”

“No, he pay for the tickets that Haruma and Ryunosuke were using, isn’t it very cruel to drag him out of the concert and lock him here?”

“Then think,” they almost said in unison.

I release a shaky breath.

“Okay, so just pretend that he’s not there staring at you,” Toru grinned.

I was busy trying to crack my brain to think of any way so that I could avoid looking over to him when someone knocks on the door. We look into each other first before Toru finally decided to open the door.

“Takeru!” Toru exclaimed loudly, enough for us to hear that one word and enough for me to freeze in the place where I stand. “Come in,”

“Hi Takeru,” Ryota and Tomoya greet him in unison. He smiled to them and said his greetings.

Takeru turned over to me and flash his sweetest and brightly smile as if mirroring the universe in its full glory.

“Hi,” he said and rest in peace to my soul. I only grinned or winced to him which I don’t really know what I did. His face turn into serious one, “Someone texted me that you are not feeling well,” he slowly raise his hand and touch my forehead, “You seems okay,” he said while I glared over to my band mates for the possible culprit who did this crazy thing.

“Y-yeah, I am.” I enthusiastically said to him.

He just nodded. “Good, so uhm,”

“Please stay,” Toru cut him, “Can you accompany him for a while Takeru-san, we’ll just go to the organizer’s room to ask them to add two more songs to the front act,”

“Don’t worry Take-chan, Taka is nice today. He will treat you very well.” Ryota added then grabs the two then headed for the door.

Takeru just chuckled while mouthing ‘I know’ to them.

I wanted to shout and curse them for doing this to me. How dare they call themselves my band mates, my friends and do something crazy like this? But my mouth was neatly sawn together and no sound ever skips from there as I just watched them exit the door and lock it behind them.

“Why don’t you take a rest first,” Takeru grab my hand and lead me to the couch. He motions me to sit down and I follow him without further discussion. He also grabs a plastic chair and sits in front of me.

“I’m really fine, they’re just over acting.”

He chuckled, “I know.” He said then laughs softly which I almost cried from that sound. How come he had this beautiful voice that I never heard before from anyone? He only had that sound of laughter that makes your eyes fixated over to his handsome face.

He grabs my hand and slightly massages it and it helps me relax. He smile to me and I smile to him too like our smiles talk to each other and understand each other.

“You know?” I raised my brows to him.

“Yeah, I know that you’re fine but you’re nervous,”

Did he hear my heart that’s crazily thumping in my chest? Is it possible that he knows what I feel because of him?

“I’m not,”

“Of course you are.”

“Hmmp!”

“I’m just wondering why. Is it because I’m here?” he grinned teasing me.

“HAHA! Very funny.” I sarcastically said. He often utters nonsense things which are funny but this is not like those because he’s right. I’m nervous because he’s here and will be there watching me perform. First time.

He didn’t response to that instead, he just keeping his attention to my hands while pressing it lightly afraid that he will leave bruises in that area.

It’s like thousands of volts of electricity run through my veins and made my heart stop beating in a full minute. Just watching him seriously doing his wonders in my hand makes my heart stop to beat and my breathing become erratic.

I look over to him. He styled his hair in a messy bun tonight. Some strands of his hair were messily covering the side of his face. He still didn’t cut his hair after the movie he had that requires his long hair. It complemented his perfectly sculpted face. His eyes were in its original color, far beautiful than when he is wearing his contact lenses in his dramas or movies. His perfectly sculpted pointed nose which I admire very much and his lips that he occasionally wetted by licking it with his tongue and those two beautiful moles above his upper lip that makes his entire face so amusing, so lovely and so… _sexy_.

Oh, I can live like this staring at his face as if there’s no tomorrow, as if he’s not my best friend whom I called my husband, my boyfriend, my girlfriend and all the endearment in this world. That memories of that interview with Yu in his live streaming suddenly flashbacks in front of me:

_“That girlish side of me, maybe it only comes out in front of you because you’re the only one who notices it.”_

Which I laughed loudly and replied, _“Stop it, you’re gross!”_ which I supposed to reply, _“Yeah you look so girlish in front of me that’s why I fall for you so hard.”_

I smile suddenly remembering that.

“Is there something wrong in my face?” he snaps me out from daydreaming.

“Yeah,” I said. “Why didn’t you cut your hair? You said you will cut it after the movie.” Save by his hair.

“I wanted to cut it earlier but Director Takahisa said he wanted it like this for the photo shoot early this day,”

“And you believe him?” _yes please, believe in him because I really like your hair too._ I silently pray.

“Yeah, and I’m planning to cut it after the photo-shoot,”

I mentally face palm. What do I expect anyway? “Why?”

“Because you want me to cut it, aren’t I your husband? A good husband must follow his wife’s order,” he teases me.

“Shut up, you’re gross.” _Oh, you must follow your husband or else your husband will make you regret it,_ I thought but I said the former and that makes him throw a fit of laugher. “Fine, just don’t cut it very short. It fits to you, so why not let it be.”

“Why did you change your mind so easily?”

“I don’t know. Don’t ask me or else I’ll kick you out.” I threatened him.

“Okay. Then take a rest, I’ll be outside and wait for your performance.” He readied himself to stand up but I grab his wrist that makes him sit down again against the plastic chair.

“Can you stay a little while?” I shamelessly ask.

“Sure. But you have to pay me,”

“What?”

“Let’s take a picture together,” he immediately fished out his iPhone and then positioned it in front of us. “Say cheese,” he said then his phone lighted as indicator that it just takes our photo together.

“Let me see,”

“Later.” He said. “Let’s take another one,”

“Eh? What are you planning?”

“Update my blog,” he shamelessly revealed then grinned wider.

Recently, he is updating his long unattended blog for his fans and I am his very special guest, as he said. It helps us promote our albums too so it is fine with me. Actually, there are lots of his fans claiming or speculating that were together, as in couple, it’s funny but how I wished it’s true.

I face palm. We take another picture and another and another. We made lots of funny expressions. He said he will just tag me in his site which I followed him. I totally forget the silent torment I’ve been going through earlier.

“Take-chan,”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s have dinner tomorrow,” those words finally came out of my mouth. It’s been months since I planned to invite him to a dinner but I can’t have the chance to ask him.

“Your treat?” he ask cheekily

“Why? Do you want to take part?”

“I’m just asking to make sure that I won’t starve if I said yes,”

We both laughed to that.

“Sure,” he said.

I nodded to him. He busied himself scrolling in his phone looking for the photos we take earlier. There’s a smile plastered in his face and I melt immediately. Damn that smile.

“Ehem!” Toru cleared his throat. I didn’t even realize they were there already. If he didn’t clear his throat I wouldn’t know they’re there. “We will start in 30 minutes,” he said.

“So, I’ll go ahead so you can practice.” Takeru said then strode to the door, “Good luck,” he added before he flick my nose with his finger in an affectionate way and finally goes out with a big smile.

“Ho!” I release the air in my lungs heavily that I didn’t realize I am holding not until he was gone.

“So, you okay now?” Tomoya ask with his mischievous smirk.

“He agreed to have dinner with me tomorrow,” I grinned from ear to ear, can’t hide the excitement I am feeling.

“Good for you then.” Toru grinned too while ruffling my hair.

After our short discussion with bickering, we finally sit on our thrones to practice a little before we climb up the stage to perform.

30 minutes later and we are now ready to conquer the hearts of the audiences. We walk on the stage one after another starting with Ryota then followed by Tomoya, Toru and I. we happily lined up in front of the stage then give our signature bow before walking to our spots. I positioned in front of my microphone. I slowly breathe to fill my lungs with air which I’ll be needed later on.

“Can you hear me,” I started to sing without the music then I paused a little before I utter the next line, enough to give ghost bump to those who are listening. “Take what you want, take what you want and gooooooooooo!!”

That’s the cue for my band mates to play their instruments. I started to sing the full song, strode from here to there, urging the fans to sing along with me and even jump with me. I can feel my adrenaline pumps to its highest as I played with the beat in my tongue, feeling so high as if I’ve taken heroin. Sweat was dripping from my head that wetted my hair to my forehead down to the side of my cheek. My back was worst. My shirt was soaking wet. The momentum of our performance hit everyone in the crowd real hard, unable them to utter any other word that praising us while shouting our band’s name in chorus like thunder which definitely deafening the birds in the sky. That goes until the end of our performance which we ended in Wherever You Are as our final song.

“Everyone, sing with me.” I urged them then I walk over in the front of the stage. I wave my hand while singing and they wave their hands too with me. I see him through the crowd with a big smile saying that he is very proud seeing me in my best performance for the night, “Wherever you are.” I finally utter then take away the microphone away from my mouth as indication that it’s the end of our concert.

After our performance, we started to walk in the front and lined as we did earlier before our performance then bow three times to the audiences. They all clapped and scream each of our names that leave us to plaster a sweet smile in our lips. We thank everyone for coming, joining and supporting us tonight and wished them goodnight.

We immediately run to our dressing room to finally take off our clothes except for Ryota who is already half naked. We are changing to new clothes when someone knocks on the door. We all startled by that but Ryota still manage to open the door.

“Congratulations!!” the person, people rather, said in unison the moment the door opened. Haruma, Lee Hong Ki, Yu, Ryunosuke and Takeru who is holding a bouquet of red roses, pip at the door.

Ryota motion them to come in and they greeted everyone. Takeru handed me the bouquet while everyone is busy taking pictures as souvenir.

“Where did you get this? How come I didn’t see it when you come here?”

“Secret,” Takeru replied with his playful yet charming smile. Oh my heart!

I nudge him, “You know how to keep a secret now, huh.” I tease him.

He just laughs softly.

Later on, everyone grabs us and we take a group pictures, plural since it’s not only one but many. After taking pictures, they help us tidied our things then load it to the company van who will take our instruments back to the studio in Amuse Inc. building and we go on our separate ways as in separate. Tomoya and Ryota go home together with Hong Ki while Yu bid his goodbye ahead since he still has something to do. Toru and Haruma go together to we don’t know where and Takeru and I rode his Toyota Vios to my apartment at Tokyo. That is approximately 37 kilometer from Yokohama, possibly 45 minutes ride in his car which means I can have him alone in full 45 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I CHOOSE YOU**

**CHAPTER 2:**

“That was great,” he said breaking the silence between us.

“Thanks,” I just utter.

“Oh,” he mumbled, “Do you want to grab something to eat on our way?”

“Yeah, I’m kinda starving.”

He chuckled to that. We go in silence for a couple of minutes before he breaks that silence again.

“Taka,”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask something?”

“Yeah?”

He goes silence again. I look over to him. He focuses his eyes at the road. I can’t tell what he was thinking at this moment but I can say that he is in deep thought.

“Takeru,” and he just hum his response to me. “How are you and Tao anyway?” Tao Tsuchiya is the latest one that got link with him. Though I didn’t want to know his answer, I just wanted to ask. Confuse.

“Fine,”

“How fine?”

“Were just fine as in very fine,”

“Are you really together?”

He quickly gives me glare and focuses his eyes again on the road, “I told you we’re not. How can I have a relationship with her when I’m already married?” he grinned.

“Married your ass,” I mumbled and he laughed his heart out happily.

“Aren’t you happy that I am loyal to my husband?” he teased.

“You jerk!”

And he laughed again.

“Seriously?”

He goes silence for a while then replied, “We’re not together. I told you about it already, isn’t it?”

“You were spotted together the other day, how can you explain that?”

“We’re just friends. She ask me to go shopping with her the other day since she can’t find Ayaka, you know Hiro’s wife.”

“Why did she have to ask you when she can ask anyone else?”

“Because we’re friends,”

“Confusing,”

“Wait, are you jealous?”

“I’m not,”

“Then why are you asking like that as if you are?”

“I’m just curious, that’s all.” I defended myself.

“Taka?”

“What?”

“You don’t have to be jealous with her, she’s just like a sister to me,” he seriously said.

“I told you, I’m not jealous!” I half yelled at him that just earned me a loud laughed from him. “Now I hate you,”

“Peace.” showing his two fingers to me.

I glare at him yet his beautiful smile made me pull it out. Who in his right mind to hate that kind of face? Even if he’s teasing me to death, I can’t make myself angry at him. He’s like a teddy bear that you wanted to throw but you can’t because he’s very cute to throw away despite of the fact that he’s already worn-out.

“Seriously, why did you ask?”

“I’m just curious. I haven’t seen you with any girl before so that’s why I’m curious of what really is your relationship with her.”

“Why? You like her for me?”

Speechless. _I don’t like her for you, you idiot! And I like to kill her instead of liking her to be with you._

“Don’t worry husband, she’s just a friend and she’s not my type.”

 “Oh?”

“Yeah. Tao-chan likes it when we go to shopping together.”

“Maybe because she likes you?”

“Nope, it’s because she likes to dress me like her doll.”

I laughed to that, “You mean, she sees you like a girl too?”

“You are the only one that can see me like that though.” He teases me.

“You’re gross.”

And we both laughed to that.

The ride to my apartment was somewhat silence yet a comfortable one. We arrived at my house at exactly 2 in the morning. Now I feel guilty for making him drive me home.

“You stay here,” I said grabbing him up the stairs.

“My house isn’t that far you know,”

“Who ask you?” I sarcastically said.

He didn’t reply so I didn’t make him talk again. I fished out my house key in my pocket and inserted it to the keyhole. When I heard the lock click, I immediately pushed the door open while grabbing Takeru with me. No way I can let him drive at this hour, let alone over 30 minutes’ drive from here.

He just let me pushed him into my room then lock the door behind me then walk to my closet, rummaging for a pair of clothes for him. When I found it, I throw it to him.

“Seriously?”

“Very serious,” I said and he just shrugged his shoulder.

I throw him a towel and he brings it with him into the bathroom. Then reality hit me hard. Shit! I’ll be sleeping with him! I can feel my body stiffen for a while. There’s no way I can let him sleep on the couch too, right? We’re both male for Naruto’s sake.

Okay. I just need to calm myself down and think. But I’m a bit sleepy thus making me unable to think logically. I sit at the edge of the bed then throw myself to lie down. I’m so damn sleepy and tired. Why not let it be instead of thinking nonsense things.

Then everything becomes blurred. The last thing I know was, I was moved further to the bed and covered with a warm quilt before I was dragged to a deep slumber.

 

\-------------------

 

I wake up feeling so damn worn-out. Usually, I didn’t feel like this after a concert, so why now? I release a heavy yet careful sigh.  I tried to move myself and turned my body to the side since I feel my back becoming sore from the longest time I’m in that position.

I shake the quilt off when I realize that there was no quilt to be shaken off at the first place. I roamed around then I found Takeru’s face which is a little centimeter away from me. I can feel his warm breathing. I can smell his usual smell that made my knees weaken. Oh!

My eyes then followed his naked arm which was ----!!! He’s hugging me!??!! I wanted to run but I was frozen at the same time. Calm down Taka! He’s just hugging you. No wonder it’s so warm even if there’s no quilt covering me, it’s because HE’s covering me.

I release another heavy yet careful sigh.

His arm and legs was wrapping me like I was some kind of a pillow. He didn’t sleep like this. The last time we sleep together he was just sleeping in his side until we woke up in the morning. But, how can I explain this?

“What are you thinking?”

I slowly turned my head to see that he was wide awake. I blink nth times to make sure I’m not dreaming.

“Taka,” his voice is like a sweet melody into my ear, like the sound I was longing to hear for all these years.

“Hmm?”

“I’m freezing, damn you!” he said

“Huh?”

“You didn’t give me t-shirt before you sleep, you evil doer.” He sulks.

I watched over to him and he was indeed half naked. I laughed my heart out when I can visibly see his arms hairs standing. He was indeed freezing like what he said.

“I’m sorry. I’m really tired last night and I didn’t know that I sleep already.”

“Let me hug you then,” he said then squeeze himself to me. His hair tickling the side of my neck which made me laughs uncontrollably.

“Hey! Don’t sleep again, its early afternoon.” I reminded him.

“Five minutes.”

“Takeru,” I called him but there was no response so I just let him sleep again which made me sleep again in the process.

 

 

**\---------------------**

 

When I woke up for the second time around, Takeru isn’t there anymore. Maybe he goes home without waking me up. I release a silent sigh before I finally get myself to leave the bed.

I walk into the kitchen when I heard noises in there. I’m sure I’m alone in this house then who the hell dare to broke in my house? I’m ready to jump and punch the hell out of that person when I saw him with just the sweat pants I am very familiar with.

“Takeru?”

He immediately turned his head to me then smile. “Sit down, this won’t take long.” He said.

“You’re cooking?”

“Yeah,”

I just nodded then grab the chair and sit in front of the table, “What are you cooking?”

“Ramen,”

I mentally face palm. What did I expect from him? I know that he can’t cook dishes that make someone’s mouth drip with saliva but for me his effort is more than enough to make me drool.

“Here,” he put the bowl of ramen in front of me. It’s delicious looking. I wonder how it tastes so I dig in as soon as I pick up my own chopsticks.

Indeed it is delicious that I can even start to tear in happiness. Gosh! This human being made me really bounce from Earth to heaven in happiness.

“Good?” which I could only reply with a nod.

We eat in silence until we finish each of our bowls then he brings it to the sink, wash it while I was just watching over to him.

“You act like a housemaid,” I tease him.

“No, I’m just your good husband that is why.” He teases me back which made my face turned into beetroot red.

“HAHA, funny.” I fake a laugh and he laughs too. “You didn’t have anything to do today?”

“Tell me, what can I still do in this hour of the day?”

I look around and found out that it is almost evening. The sun slowly set down at the west side while she paints the whole sky with orange and yellow. It is beautiful.

Then I realize something, “We have date tonight.” I remind him.

“Yeah right. So I’m going home and prepare myself for you,” he said winking to me then walk passed me.

“We can stay here and order food, you know.” I stop him.

He thinks for a while and then speak, “Okay, but no more sleep over.”

“Why? You can sleep here all you want.”

“I have script reading tomorrow morning. The meeting place is a walking distance from my place,” he explained.

“I can drive you there,”

“I don’t want to just parked my car here.” He reason out.

“I can drive with you with your car then take a cab to go home, it’s not hard you know?”

And he just sighs in defeat.

“I’ll order the food. What do you want?”

“You know what I want.” And he walked away. I just smile into his retreating back.

After he disappears, I dialed the number of the restaurant we both love to eat to order our food and have it deliver here and of course I pick up those he likes to eat.

All I need to do is waits until the times come.

I walk into the bed room to prepare myself also for our date when I saw him rummaging through my walk in closet.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking something to wear,”

I walk over to him, “What do you want?”

“Anything that’s comfortable,”

So I walk into my closet where my usual clothes were hanging. I pick up a printed t-shirt then showed it to him. “How about this one?”

“Black?”

I know what he means so I place it back to the rod then grab another shirt. That’s a checkered long sleeve shirt. He shook his head when I showed it to him so I place it back to the rod. I close the closet and walk to another closet. There I found a plain white long sleeve buttons up shirt. I showed it to him. “How about this one?”

He eyed it first then grabs it from my grip. “Pants?”

“Waistline?”

“We have the same waistline,” he just said then motion me to go on find his pants.

I look over to my clothes. I wonder how my clothes looks like to him. I gave him my usual black fitted rip jeans. He then grabs the towel I lend to him last night and walk to the bathroom. Seriously, I am mentally having a nosebleed right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I CHOOSE YOU**

**CHAPTER 3:**

I followed after he used the bathroom. I silently swallowed a large lump of saliva in my throat when I passed him. Goddamn him for displaying his body like that and for torturing me to no end.

I immediately run into the bathroom, hoping to have a nice cold bath to calm down my burning body and racing heart. I moan nonchalantly the moment the cold water slide down in my bare skin and sigh in a pure bliss. The water helps me calm my raging heart as if the silent world war 3 is in verge of the end. Some notes suddenly appear at the back of my brain. My eyes gets wider the moment the notes are vividly clear dancing in my line of sight.

I immediately grab the towel and wrapped it around my waist then run to the bedroom looking for my phone. I slightly cursed under my breath when I can’t find my damn phone. I flip my pillows and there it is, lying silently under the pillow. I grab it and instantaneously open the record application. I put it in front of my mouth then slowly hummed the few notes in my mind. I smile as I save the music I recorded.

“Wow!”

I almost fell from the bed when someone talks behind me. “T-takeru,”

“That was nice,” he walk in front of me while drying his dump hair from the shower a while ago.

I followed him with my eyes, “You heard it?”

“Yeah and it’s nice.”

I smile shyly to him.

“So, that’s how you come up with your song?” he asks, more of a statement rather than a question.

I slowly nodded. “Sometimes,” I added.

He just nodded.

Silence followed as if no one is allowed to talk. I almost forgot that I only had a towel to cover half of my body until he points it out. I turned beetroot red then run to the bathroom. I can hear him laughing from the bathroom which made me smile internally.

 

\----------------------------

 

We set up the coffee table at the balcony where we can over-look the busy city with glittering colorful lights dancing across our eyes like a diamond in the sky. I put two throw pillows, one for me and one for him, to sit on.

We are currently waiting for our dinner to be delivered with a cup of coffee in our hands.

“How’s work anyway?” I ask, randomly.

“We will be shooting our last scene this coming Friday.”

“Why? Isn’t it too far?”

“Director wanted to go home for his mother’s birthday and he won’t be coming back until Thursday evening.”

“Ah,” I just replied then sip my coffee.

“What about you?” he asked back.

“A little busier than before.” I grinned. I know he knows what I mean so he just nodded.

“What about you and Toru?”

I lightly tilted my head to see him clearly. He’s not the type to pry on my personal business until I told him and he’s also not the type to believe the rumors flying around like a free bird.

“What do you mean?”

“Ah, someone send me picture not long time ago with you and Toru holding hands while walking, so I just wanted to confirm it,” he said like he is just talking about the good weather tonight.

“Eh? When was that?” I wanted to confirm my intuition about him jealous of what he heard and see about us.

“I can’t remember it,” he shrugged his shoulder.

“It’s just rumors,” I sighed in defeat. Of course, Toru likes someone and we know that better than anyone else so those rumors that me and Toru dating is just a joke for us.

“Oh,” he just said then sips his coffee. There’s something in his tone that I cannot quite decipher.

“You know that we aren’t like that, right?”

“Yeah, I know. But if ever you’re really into him-”

“You jerk! What are you thinking? Huh? Are you saying I’m gay?” _I’m only gay for you though._ I wanted to add but he doesn’t have to know that.

He just laugh loudly that I only pouted in defeat. “I’m just kidding, I know you’re not because you’re into me, right?” he asks.

“Wha-“

And he laughed again. This guy really will be the death of me. How dare he joke around like that?

“Yeah,”

“You must be,” he grinned and I just nod.

Something in those eyes telling me that he meant it but I know that he isn’t. Sometimes I wanted to bleach my brain so my heart’s and brain’s decision will sync and not like this that I was left all confused.

 

\--------------------------

After we eat, we decided to watch some movies since he and I doesn’t have work until the next day, we decided to just hang out and fill in ourselves with each other’s company.

When I woke up the next day, Takeru was gone but he left a small note telling me that he had an urgent work to do and he will call me later after the said work. Maybe it’s the dubbing he mentioned to me earlier last night when we cuddled.

_Cuddled._

My heart skips a beat when I think about it. Last night, we lay down in the carpet while we are watching Harry Potter: The Half Blood Prince. I had my head lean against his shoulder and his cheek was at the top of my head. Isn’t it sweet? If I was butter, I surely melted in the mention of that scene.

I grab the pillow that was used by Takeru last night and hug it like it was my lifeline, like my life totally depended on it.

And I grinned.

“What are you grinning at?”

I literally jump when someone dragged me out of my revere.

“What the hell?”

“What?” Toru stomps his feet like a kid throwing his tantrum. “Aren’t you getting up yet? It’s fucking 10 in the morning,”

“Why are you cursing at me?” I raised my voice to him and pointed him like I was accusing him of some crime.

“Because you’re such a putty-ass,” he answered me back.

“I’m not!” I defended myself.

“And you melted like a jelly,” then he laughs.

“How dare you,” I pouted to them which only aggravates the laughter from them.

“He only sleeps here last night and it already made you like a girl,” Ryota said while laughing. He also holds his stomach while laughing.

“You’re mean!” I shooed them away and I stomp to my bedroom. I still heard them laughing but I didn’t care. I know they’re just kidding around but they love me. Hehehe they possibly can’t love me. Hah! I’m just so awesome. Hehehe

I grab my towel and immediately jump into the shower. Need to wash the remains of my good thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**I CHOOSE YOU**

**CHAPTER 4:**

We ended the 3 hours rehearsals with a loud sigh from all of us. After all, we all need rest as our next concert will not be until couple of weeks from now. We still had lots of times to practice before then.

“We won’t be having another practice after this,” Toru cut us.

“Why?” Ryota peered from the cushion he was covering his face with as he was planning to sleep the rest of the day.

“I need a life too, you know,” he said, his face turning beetroot now as we all nodded.

Of course we understood what he means. He told us last week that the one he is courting with finally decided to give him a chance and they will have their first date when the others is not so busy to take on the rest day.

“Congrats,” I blurted and grinned to him.

He also grinned and we fist bumped. “Thank you,” he said.

“So, where are you planning to take him?” Tomoya ask as he sits at the couch where Ryota was also lying.

“Uhm, I don’t have plan yet. Can you suggest where’s good?”

“Tokyo Disney will be great.” He said.

“What? Do you think he’s two?” I said and we all laughed. “Try Ueno Park, you can rent a boat there and just talk while you’re rowing by the lake,” I suggested. Well, that’s the place I wanted to take Takeru with if I’m given a chance to take him into a date.

“Sounds great,” he said. “I’ll take it,” and he grinned.

Somehow I envy Toru because he was able to show and tell the one he likes that he likes them. Very vocal when it comes to this type of thing unlike me, I’m just very talkative about anything but not in confessing to someone I really like.

“Good luck,” we almost said in unison as we grinned to him. He also nodded, bright grin plastered in his face.

“So that’s all for today. I’ll just email all of you when we resume.” He finally said.

They all started to clean the area. Rolling all the wires and keep all the instruments at its respective divan. Tomoya covered the drum set with the clothes while Toru and Ryota covered the other instruments with the other clothes. When we see that everything’s are now covered, we all lined up for the exit.

“So, see you next time.” Toru muttered while we walk into the exit of the studio.

“Yeah,” we almost said in unison.

Toru hop into his car then Tomoya and Ryota followed into their own cars and started it. After bidding their goodbyes to me, they started to head out of the complex. I too started to walk into my car to head home. I was starting the engine of my car when my phone buzzed. I pick it up and see who texted me in the middle of the night.

 _Takeru._ Damn him and his handsome face that flashes in the screen of my phone, indicating his call.

 _“Hey,”_ he muttered when I received his call.

“Hey,” I said too. “So, why did you call me in the middle of the night?” I sarcastically ask him, though I’m grinning from ear to ear.

 _“Uhm, I’m near your place so, uhm, I’m thinking of crushing at your place since its kinda late night. I was thinking you’re still awake and I’m lucky that you are.”_ He said and I just nodded though he can’t see me.

“Yeah, we just finished practicing for our next concert and I’m on my way home,” he sighed a bit longer. “Just wait me there; I’ll be home by 20.”

 _“Okay,”_ he just said, _“Take care,”_

That’s all and he hunged up. Oh, how I’m looking forward in seeing him and having him all for myself. I’m mentally giggling of the possible thought of him and me cuddling again. I bite my bottom lip to suppress myself from squealing because first and foremost I’m driving, nearly hitting the 180kph and breaking the speed limit and secondly, I wanted to compose myself so I can see him with my usual one and not like I’m excited to see him.

After more or less 20 minutes, I arrived and see Takeru leaning against his car that was parked in front of the entrance to my apartment. I stop my car in front of him and rolled down my window to peek on him.

“Hi,” he immediately smiles when he sees me.

I parked my car beside his and motion him to follow me inside and he did. The elevator ride was silent with him leaning against the elevator wall and looking at his feet like his boots was more interesting than me. I’m jealous.

“You okay?” I break the silence.

“Uhm, yeah, kinda tired.” He shrugged his shoulder and smile to me but not like the smile he always gives to me, this one has emotions I cannot quite decipher.

“You can tell me what’s bothering you, you know.” I told him and steps in front of him.

“I’m fine,” he said and flash his smile once again.

“Really?” I ask, disbelieving of what he says.

“Yeah,”

“Something happens at work?” I guessed.

He shook his head and heaved a long sigh. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looks straight to my eyes. His hair was kinda disheveled, the strands of his hair was sticking to different directions which is kinda cute for him. His eyes was shining like a diamond in the sky, his nose ever pointed, his lips— the sexiest part of his face with those two moles lining at the end— I’m wondering how it feels to introduce my tongue inside of his mouth.

Those thoughts alone made my whole body to shiver deliciously especially that his warm gaze fall to what he is looking at now and back to my eyes.

“Wanna try?” he ask, his lips curled into a knowing smirk.

“Try what?”

“Introduce your tongue inside my mouth?” he bites his tongue immediately after he said those words while my eyes become saucer wide.

I open my mouth to speak but there’s no word ever formed so I close it immediately like a fish catching for oxygen. “How—” I can feel my face becoming hot and I know I am now as red as ripe tomatoes.

“Thinking out loud?” he asks then shrugged. “I don’t mind, really. But I’m kinda tired and sore all over. We’re script reading until late tonight—” he said.

But I did not hear anything that he said after because, fuck it, all I’ve ever heard was him telling me he don’t mind if I kissed him and I didn’t hear anything aside from that.

He look over to me once again and smile, that smile that made my knees go weak and my heart flips in joy and oh, it did skips a beat.

I unconsciously step forward, closer to him while he immediately stiffened, then stop when our noses were touching each other. I can literally see me in his eyes despite the fact that it’s a single bulb lighting us. I can smell his breathe that I can also say which toothpaste brand he’s using. Damn him for smelling so nice. My eyes is trailing his face and stop at the sexy pair of lips of him. My heart started to pound erratically inside my chest and my breath become ragged.

Slower, I breathe in his essence then slower get closer to him…

 


	5. Chapter 5

**I CHOOSE YOU**

**CHAPTER 5:**

_Slower, I breathe in his essence then slower I get closer to him… w_ hen suddenly the elevator dinged. We both startled to that sudden distraction as I jump backward to where the door of the elevator is.

I see him grinned before he push me out of the elevator and walk ahead to my apartment he knows very well. I rolled my eyes to his retreating back as I tried to calm myself down. Damn it!

When I open the door to my apartment, I was shoved inside and slammed behind the door. I don’t know what hit me or what I hit with but my mind becomes blurry. When I feel a pair of lips against mine all my senses flew outside the window, leave me gasping for air. A moan passed my lips as he licks my bottom lip, asking for a permission to enter.

I open my mouth to him and he enters me, smoothly and deliciously. My hand flews to encircled into his waist and dragged him closer to me if that’s even still possible.

He bit my bottom lip earning a very long breathy moan from me. I tilted my head from left to right to give him more access and make myself more comfortable with each passing moment. He enters me again with the same eagerness and hungry kisses. After a while, he let me enters him and both our tongue dancing hungrily with each other. He ended it with a chaste kiss.

We separated after few minutes for much needed oxygen. We are both panting and trying to catch more oxygen into our lungs. His thumb slowly created a circle in my cheek as I lean more into that touch.

“How was that?” he asks me after we are both know our lungs is now ready to strike a conversation. His grinned was as bright as the sunshine.

I bite my bottom lip and, “Can we kissed again?”

He laughs to that, “Aren’t we very greedy?”

“It’s your fault.” I told him then dragged him closer to me; our stomachs are touching each other. His abdomen rubs mine which made me moan unconsciously.

“You ask for it,”

“I did and I want more.” I told him in a whisper near his mouth. Almost immediately his lips curled into a sweet smile.

Then he steps back away from me, scratching his nape, “I need sleep and probably you need sleep too. Its 2 in the morning,” he reminded me and I immediately peek at my wrist watch. Indeed it’s 2 in the morning.

“Oh, uhm,” I scratch my nape in embarrassment, “So—”

Before I can speak further, he already engulfed me in a hug and settled his nose at the crook in between my shoulder and my neck, smelling me.

“We’ll sleep and then talk about it later on,” he said. Then step back, “C’mon,” then drag me to my bedroom. “I feel like my eyes will soon give up on me,” he said in between yawning which I just smile.

I let him drag me into my room. When we arrived, he strips his jacket and t-shirt and then walks into the closet and rummages it for something to wear. Did I say he got a very sexy butt? Especially with those smooth back.

I swallowed hard before taking a step behind him. I snake my arms around him which made him chuckled.

He grab a white sleeveless, the one that Toru give me when we are in Taiwan, out of the hanger and started to put it on his head causing me to pull away from him. He then grabs another shirt and faces me. He smiles before he fumbles on the hem of my shirt then finally stripping it away from my body and then put on the shirt to me.

I swallowed harder when he started to unbutton his pants after finding a more comfortable sweat pants inside my closet. And he peels it off, leaving only his boxer. Good thing he wears boxers or else… I was seriously having a nose bleed.

“Aren’t you going to change?” he innocently asks. Damn! Did he know what is he doing to me?

“Uhm, yeah,” I just said then peels off my own pants, leaving only my boxers then wears a sweat pants like him.

We dive into the bed after we both finishes our night routine. The moment his head touches the pillow, he immediately drifted off to sleep. I almost laugh if not because of his cute, innocent sleeping face. I kissed him in the forehead before me, myself drifted off to dreamland.

 

\-----------

When I woke up, Takeru was not in the bed anymore. The space beside me was long becomes cold due to the absence of someone sleeping at that side. Am I dreaming last night? Takeru kissing me is all but a dream? I groaned internally. That seems so real, how come a dream was so real like that?

I heaved a long sigh before standing up. The floor was so cold beneath my feet so I look for my slippers but I cannot find it, _tsk,_ forget the slippers I need to be in the bathroom. I bee line to the bathroom as my bladder is threatening to explode anytime soon.

When I finished, a satisfied sigh passed my lips then my stomach’s growled. I’m hungry. So I walk over to the kitchen, maybe I can find something to eat in the fridge.

But what I found in the kitchen is more salivating than a food itself. Takeru is cooking with only the creamed color apron hanging, covering his torso and a pair of white boxers covering his nether region and my Pikachu slippers in his feet. He’s busy cooking something that he did not notice that I walk closer to him.

“Woah! When did you wake up?” he was startled when he feel me beside him and I just laugh.

“A little minute long,” I just said and grab the stool then sit down. “When did you wake up? It’s just 30 past 10 in the morning,”

“An hour ago,” he said then goes back to his cooking. It’s just now that I notice his phone in front of him and a cooking website was opened. “I go to the market earlier,”

“Do you think it’s too much?” referring to his cooking activity.

“Nah, I wanna try it.” he shrugged his shoulder. “How’s your sleep anyway?” he asks as if it’s his house and not mine.

“Fine,” I just said.

“Last night—” he started without looking at me.

But I cut him immediately, “I prefer to be not talking about it early in the morning.” I said a palm was covering my face as I feel all my blood was gone to my head. So it’s not a dream.

“Okay,” he just said then goes back to cooking.

It won’t take long before we should talk about what happened last night but I wanted to prepare myself to that and today is not that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I CHOOSE YOU**

**CHAPTER 6:**

It’s been six months since that night and after that I haven’t seen him even a single bit. He was busy with his new project and we are busy for our world tour too and I miss him so much already.

I am debating with myself if I should call him or text him then ask, what exactly is my position in his life that I need to know what is he doing every single day? He’s not in relationship with me at the first place, and that kiss, he only give it to me because I ask for it. So, what should I do? I feel like I will die anytime soon if I didn’t see him today.

I was grumpy since yesterday when our plane landed back in Tokyo as we needed rest from full month of concerts and shows.

“You better take a rest,” I heard Toru murmured while his eyes are all fixed in the screen of his phone, probably chatting with his love of a lifetime.

“Me?” I ask as I don’t know if he’s referring to me or the person he’s chatting with.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he sarcastically asks.

“I don’t need rest,” I said throwing the throw pillow at him.

He catches the pillow and put it in his lap, “Okay, so why don’t you call him then?”

“Who?” though I know who is he referring to, I don’t want to admit it to myself that the reason of this all is him.

“It’s obvious that you’re just missing him so damn much, so call him and end our suffering,”

Tomoya and Ryota laughed their hearts out.

“I hate all of you,” I just told them and pouted.

“Let me call him for you then,” he grinned and dialed something in his phone but before he can press the button, I already snatch his phone away.

“He’s busy, okay? Don’t just bother him for such nonsense.” I said and throw his phone on the couch. Well, iPhone is not really that cheap to throw anywhere.

“Aww,” they tease in unison.

“Stop it,” I said and stand up. I walk to the door and open it, “I won’t bother all of you, yeah? Happy now?” I said before turning for the exit. I slammed the door behind me.

I can hear them still laughing inside. Geez! I need to see him if I wanted to preserve my sanity. Where the hell is he anyway? A defeated sigh passed my lips. I keep on reminding myself that a one-time kissed doesn’t mean Takeru is obliged to update me with his whereabouts. But I miss him. Geez!

I was walking to the bending machine near the entrance of the building when my phone buzzed. I ignored it, thinking that it’s the members trying to tease me. My phone buzzed again, indicating that there’s a call. I ignored it again. Geez! Aren’t they have something more important to do than tease me? Tsk! It stops then a dinged followed indicating an incoming message. I gave up and fished my phone out of my pocket to check what they need from me. I curse mentally almost immediately and already regretted that I ignore the call when I saw who is it.

_“Busy? Sorry. I just call to check on you as they give me a little break from rehearsals.”_

_“Please don’t work yourself too much. Take a rest. See you.”_

A text from him, my heart immediately melted into puddle when I saw his face. A smile crept into my face as I hit the call button to return the call but it’s too late. His phone was now turned off. Maybe they started rehearsing again. Damn!

I enter the settings of my phone and created a special ringtone for Takeru so I won’t miss his call and text again.

 

\--------------------

I was leaning on the door of the apartment I long to be in as the owner has not come home yet. I stand up there for almost an hour now and its 30 minutes past 12 midnight. Where the hell is he at this hour? He’s supposed to be home by now.

I reprimanded myself when I tempted to call him as I wanted to surprise him but guess I’m the one being surprise. I inhale and exhale. The wind is getting colder as the time passed. I regretted wearing just my sleeveless t-shirt now of all time.

I let my body drop into the floor and cross my legs in Indian style then rub both my hands to create friction and hopefully able to be warm myself as I rub it and put it in my face later on. I repeated the action for the nth times but it doesn’t make me feel warm anymore as my hands become cold also so I close my eyes and drifted off to sleep instead.

I was shaken awake by a pair of lips leaning against mine. I moan to the sensation it brings to me. My whole body becomes warm by that. My hands immediately snake into his neck and drag him closer to me. I open my mouth for him and he deepened the kiss and devoured my mouth like it’s his favorite food.

“Takeru,” I moan his name like it’s a mantra and inhale his essence. Oh, I can live like this forever.

“Hmm,” he responded. “How long have you been here?” he asks as we separated, tagging my bottom lip on the process.

“An hour, more or less,” I told him and he frowned, “Stop that, it’s not that long.” I said.

“Okay, c’mon, let’s get inside.” He helps me stand up and pushed the door open for us to enter.

He pulled me into his room and activated the heater inside. Good thing he did that because it’s so damn cold. Well, what can you expect when winter is coming? He then rummage his closet and came back with the folded clothes for me.

“You go and change, I’ll get us something to eat.” He said and just like that, he disappears again, probably heading to the kitchen.

When he’s gone, I made to the bathroom and place the clothes above the cupboard. That’s when I notice that there’s a toothbrush that has my name on it. A smile instantly appeared in my face, seriously.

I finished immediately and walk into the kitchen where Takeru is, I really love seeing him in the kitchen. I saw him transferring the food from the pan to the two plates at the kitchen island. He smiles when he notices me.

“Midnight snack,” he said and I nodded.

We settled into the stools fronting each and started to dig. When we finished, he clean the plates then pushed me into his room. After our nightly routine, we settled into the bed for the much needed sleep.

I snuggled into him, my head leaning against his chest and hands wrap around his waist. His hand was in my back, rubbing me smoothly while his other hand was settled above my hand that’s wrapping his waist. After saying good night to each other and kissed longer than the past, we drifted off to dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7

**I CHOOSE YOU**

**CHAPTER 7:**

I wake up in the same position as last night. I smile when Takeru’s hand tightened against mine. I wiggled my way out of his grip and he mumbles something incoherent. A little smile crept in my face as I watch him sleeping cutely, his chest falling and rising from his air intake.

I climb out of the bed for personal necessity. When I came back, Takeru was still sleeping like he doesn’t care in the world. When I peek at the clock above the night stand it says 15 past 9 in the morning. I paddled my way to his kitchen and decided to cook something for breakfast.

I turned on my phone and scroll for the music application and turned on the speaker and start cooking. Simple American breakfast will do, bet Takeru won’t complain anyway as long as he had something for his stomach. That man always amazes me of how he can eat a lot yet he doesn’t get fat. While almost all of us needed to hit the gym almost every day to get rid of the fats and excess anything.

I was humming along with the Mighty Long Fall when I feel someone’s arms snaking around my waist and a head leaning against my nape. A smile instantly crept in my face.

“G’morning.” He mumbled then tightened his hold in my waist while sniffing my hair at the back of my head.

“Good morning.” I answered him, still smiling.

“What are you cooking?”

“American breakfast.”

He goes silence for a while that I’m afraid he returned to sleep so I elbowed him slightly to wake him up.

“I’m awake; I just wanna hug you a little more.” He said and I melted.

“Alright, just don’t sleep in my back. I won’t carry you if you do.” Instead I threatened him despite of the wide grinned that was plastered in my face.

“I miss you.” he mumbles and my heart skips a beat as he nuzzles at my neck.

“I miss you too.”

He just nodded then kisses my neck and totally freed me from his arms. He walks over to the cupboard and pulls out the bottled water and then two glasses. He arranges it at the kitchen island and sits down into one of the stool fronting the island. I transfer the food after and occupy the stool in front of him then we starts digging in.

 

\------------------------

 

I was still flustered from head to toe since we finished showering and starts wearing the clothes he loaned me while he was red all over his face. We decided to hit the shower together after we eat our breakfast. At first we both had fun while scrubbing each other’s back, soaping each other and washing but later on, the simple touch becomes more and more sensual as we kissed under the shower, the kiss that started as sweet and soft becomes rough and hungry kiss then we separated when we both feel the need to.

I bite my bottom lip to suppress the moan when it threatened to escape from my mouth then clenched and unclenched my fist to really, really control my arousal because from that thought alone— I mentally smack my head to stop myself from thinking further but when I feel him behind me with his arms snaking around my waist, my resolve immediately tumbled down especially when he snuggles at the crook of my neck and shoulder, I was lost.

My breath hitched in my throat as he start leaving butterfly kisses along my naked shoulder blade. I moan his name as I clutch his arms around my waist. I was panting heavily when he bites and sucks on the flesh at my shoulder that will surely leave a hickey in there.

“Damn,” I curse and he stops.

He instantly drops his arms that were holding me, “Uhm,” he mumbles. I quickly turned around to face him, afraid that he misinterprets it.  “Am I too fast?” he wince a little and I almost laughed because he was so red.

But, a smile instead crept in my feature. “No,” I said and walk closer to him, closer as possible, then snakes my arms around his neck, dragging him on the process then attacked his lips with mine in a torrid kiss which he reciprocated almost immediately. “I just wanna ask before we proceed,” brave enough, I ask him after I cut the session.

“What is it?” his lips were wet from the kiss, red and soft and oh so tempting. I wanna devour him.

I bite my bottom lip for a while before I composed myself and ask, “Will – you be my boyfriend?”

His eyes widen for a moment that I thought I’ll have a mini heart attack if it’s not because of his cute confusing expression.

He scratches the back of his head and then, “Are we still not?” he then asks later on.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, I thought we’re in— relationship already.” His voice comes so soft and low that if not of those words I may not hear it fully.

“Oh,” the only word that comes from my mouth though I wanted to say something, something that will correct both of our conception but whose conception was wrong anyway?

“Because you—” then he gasps, “Oh my god, did I interpreted it wrong?” that expression of him like saying ‘I’m amused and confused at the same time’ which made him drop-dead gorgeous in my eyes.

I nodded because number one it’s the truth and number two it’s fun to tease him especially that he knows that he thought it wrong.

“Shit!” it should be illegal for someone who curse and still look so amazing and sounds like its heaven. “I’m so— sorry,” he panic a little when I did not react to any of his expression, “Sorry, please, I’m sorry.”

He turned around and I’m afraid he will run off like those anime characters we often watch that if they’re embarrassed they run off and never to be seen again. I readied myself to catch him if ever but when he turned back to me, with expression I only see now I can only bite my bottom lip.

“Are you mad?” he asks.

I nodded.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered then hanged his head. His hair covered his eyes and slump his shoulder like a defeated baseball player who haven’t hit the ball even once in the duration of the season.

I walk slowly closer to him and then tap him in the shoulder which is still naked just like me because he still hasn’t worn his t-shirt. He slowly looks over to me and straightened his back upon seeing me.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered again.

“Did you regret it?” I ask, referring to what happens to us.

He looks at me and then shook his head. “I’ll never regret it.” he said then hanged his head low again. “But if it’s the reason that everything between us will change, then yes.”

“Look at me,” I ordered him. He slowly follows after he inhale and exhale. I extended my hand to touch his face as he flinched when it reach its destination and slowly caress the side of his face.

“I love you.”

He stood there frozen, his eyes fixed on me and his mouth is partly open like he wanted to say something but close it when he can’t find more coherent word to slip on it. Before I could say something myself, he already captured my mouth with his in a more passionate kiss, more passionate than what we shared in the past. He asks for entrance and I immediately open it for him, my hand flew into the back of his head, clawing into his soft raven hair, tagging him closer to me if possible. He moaned when I kissed him back in the same intensity as his hand travel back and forth in the small of my back, tracing my naked skin.

We separated for the much needed oxygen after a while, panting into each other’s mouths that were still inches from each other. His hand cupped my face and I leaned immediately into his touch, loving how warm his hand against my face.

“Takeru,” I moaned as if his warmth alone can give me release I longed.

“I love you too.” He silently said that if not for my good hearing I wouldn’t make out the words.

A smile immediately graces my lips as I lean into him again, capturing his lips against mine in a chaste kiss. “How long?” I ask. I wanted to ask first. To know, not for whatever but I just wanted to confirm it.

“Months ago,” he said while gripping the hem of the shirt I was holding.

“Oh,”

“And you?”

“Since Rorouni Kenshin, so that means I love you before you learn to love me,” I casually said, grinning at him.

He smiles to me and then hugs me tighter when I can only let him. “Oh, Taka, what did you do to me?”

I laughed heartily to that and buried my nose at the crooked between his neck and shoulder. I let his smell lingers into my nostril and into my system. One thing I know for sure, I’m in love, truly, madly, deeply do.

“I can ask you the same.”

By that, he immediately captured my lips into a sweet, chaste kiss but it immediately escalated into heated one. I run my fingers into his flat bare stomach, loving how he reacted into my touch as he moaned my name into the kiss. I feel bolder because of that that both my hands now are running everywhere I can reach of his half naked state as he also was running his palms against my bare back.


	8. Chapter 8

**I CHOOSE YOU**

**CHAPTER 8:**

It was seven months after we finally get our bearing together and cross the line from friendship to lovers. And in those months, Takeru never failed to show me how much I mean to him and even if we separated for over months, he was still here when I came back and just like the first time, he still showers me with kisses when we finally have our time alone.

Our friends accepted it as soon as we announce it especially that Haruma had finally introduces Toru to us as his boyfriend. Never in our wildest dreams that everything will turn out to be this easy and good even both of our families accepted it as smooth as everyone, except maybe my dad who took weeks before he finally accepted us and even call Takeru his son-in-law. That’s faster but, we love to take our time and enjoy this new found relationship before jumping into another chapter. We maybe slip in talking about the future even talk about adopting a child when we both settled, we’re not getting any younger so it’s okay to talk about that but it’s a common knowledge for the both of us to take things slowly.

I started trailing kisses into his shoulder blade, biting lightly afraid to leave hickey in those places that cannot hide by clothes. I heard him moaned my name and it made me want to hear him moan more.

We kissed hungrily when he found my lips and I answered him with the same wantonness. Soon, I found my back pressing into the mattress, and only then did I notice that Takeru had been slowly pushing me backwards, so he could lean over me, only his palms placed on the bed on each side of my head keeping his bodyweight off me.

My mouth went dry as Takeru slung one leg over mine, straddling me. The position made our groins rub together; making it evident that Takeru was just as turned on as I was, judging by the hard length that pressed against my own through the restraining fabric of Takeru’s sweat pants. I inched my hips slightly off the bed, just enough to rub even more intimately against his. I was rewarded by a low moan from the person above. Hearing that sound only made me want to hear it again, so I repeated the process.

Takeru buried his face in the nook of my neck as he felt me rub against him. I was breathing heavily due to our kissing, and my body felt way too hot. I really just wanted to wrench off all my clothes. And then I wanted to wrench of Takeru’s clothes. And then...

Takeru moaned again as my slim hand moved up his thigh skimming across his abdomen like it was on a mission to explore him. My hand continued its journey upwards, slowly as it ran across his chest, mapping his expose skin tickling my way across his ribs and then twisting gently on his nipples. Takeru moaned into the kiss. He moved to claim my lips again for a deep kiss before he pushed up, sitting back on my thighs and he quickly skimmed his hands down my exposed body to the edge of my sweat pants. He snuck one thumb under the waistband and rubbed the pad of it across my hipbone, gently easing the fabric downwards in the process. I grasp as cold air hit my now bare thighs and immediately bite my lips to suppress the breathy moan but to no avail. Soon he tore himself away from my lips and trail kisses downward, his tongue poking out to taste the skin. I moaned louder when he reach his destination.

I wanted to cover myself from his heated gaze, appreciating my now hard as rock cock. Damn!

“Takeru,” through my clench teeth, I warn him but he just grin before he experimentally touch the tip of my now leaking erection with his finger. I moaned his name as I watched him through my half-lidded eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathes and I can only reply with a moan.

Takeru leaned down and I bite my bottom lip harder as he quickly lapping his tongue over the head of my erection, as I hissed as pleasure overtake my senses. There’s nothing that can compare to this feeling even my past relationship and/or past sexual affair, all of them couldn’t compare how it feels to have Takeru’s mouth in me. I stare down at him, my mouth open in a silent gasp as wave of pleasure shot through my whole system. Takeru just don’t mind me gripping the bed sheet in a death grip, my toes curling as I pant heavily, as he wrap his lips around the head of my erection and slowly working his way downwards, taking me as much as he could manage into his mouth. He slowly moved his lips up and down, his tongue moving along it, tasting every inch of me, teasing against the head each time he pulled away.

I bite my bottom lip hard as he started to suck his fingers for a moment, getting it good and wet before moving it down to my—what did Toru called it?—butthole, I mean, rubbing gently across it. I hissed, and he peered up at me, while still running his finger in small circles around the opening.

“I should ask if it’s okay with you, right?” he innocently asked as if he hasn’t seen me all flustered.

I hesitated for a moment before I shook my head. As if I tried it before, no? Nor did it enter my brain that we could do this or that I’ll experience it with the one who owns my heart from the very first time I see him. Sure, I did jack off to his image, but this is more than that.

“Want me to stop?” worry immediately cross his gorgeous face.

I bit down on my bottom lip as a small whimper passed my lips at the thought of him stopping. Instead of answering him, I grab him by the nape and kissed him with everything I wanted him to know. He kissed me back, as our tongue was fighting for dominance; he pushed his single digit into me. I hissed into the kiss. The feeling was a mix of pain and oddness and I wasn’t sure what. Nothing like I had imagined. Not that I was really sure what I had imagined, but still. Takeru started easing his finger in and out of me, the pleasure it brought made me forget about the pain from its intrusion but not nearly enough, at least not when another fingertip prodded at my opening.

“Oh my god, wait!” I suddenly called out making Takeru stop instantly. “Uhm, do— I mean, if we wanted to proceed at least— let us have some kind of lube or something. What about condom?”

“Alright, I get it.” Takeru said also nodding. He paddled into the bathroom that I’m afraid he won’t come back but when he showed up again with a small white bottle in his hand, I heaved a relief sigh.

“I only got this. Sorry, I didn’t stock any condom.” He scratches his nape worriedly.

“That’s alright. We will stock more later and I haven’t had sex for the past eight months, guess it’s fine and I’m clean.” I added the last part for assurance.

“Me too,” he just said before hopping into the bed.

“Now let’s do this.” I said grinning at him which he reciprocated with a warm smile of his own. I had to admit, I would not have thought Takeru was one to have lube lying around his bedroom. But then again, I hadn’t really thought about any of this. I was sure at first that that kiss will be one time thing only. Who would have thought that Takeru has something for me too?

Quickly he return back to the bed and positioned himself in between of my parted legs, accommodating him. He quickly flipped open the lid of the bottle, and poured some of the lubricant onto his fingers, before getting back to work on prepping me.

I’m slightly more at ease now, and only uttered a small approving hum as Takeru pushed the first finger in, while looking at me for a sign of discomfort. Second finger followed almost immediately, working on to open me wide. And when the tips of his fingers finally brushed against my sweet spot my eyes flew wide open, a surprised sounding moan ripped from my throat. Takeru made sure to brush against it a few more times, and soon I was wriggling and a moaning mess underneath him.

“Hmm,” as he added another finger that I barely even noticed, I was too lost in the pleasure now flowing through me so the small spike of pain soon melted into it. It didn’t take long before I was twitching, my body yearning for something I wasn’t sure I was quite ready to demand just yet. “Takeru,” I moaned and he bites his bottom lip in some what I can say the sexiest expression he had. “I want you… inside… me… now!”

Takeru nodded and then work on removing his boxer I didn’t notice he was still wearing. His hard, long and thick erection sprang out of the confined. I wanted to curse and regret that I ask because that thing sure will tear me apart but, I want this so whatever I’m thinking flew immediately out of the window.

He quickly located the bottle of lube he had discarded earlier, and in a flash slicked his length with it. He sat back on his knees, in-between my legs, peering down at me.

“I…” he trailed off, “I hadn’t done this before, really.” He shyly said and I rolled my eyes to him. Pfft! As if I have? Duh! We’re both new to this there’s no doubt we’ll mess. I’d never done anything like this with anyone either.

For how many years that I have known the man and been in love with him, and had dreamed about this several times, but somehow nothing could hold up to the real thing. Seeing Takeru in all his glory, all flustered and caught up in lust, no way I had ever been able to imagine anything quite as hot as that. But still, it was Takeru! Almighty, intelligent, dead-drop gorgeous and, well, Takeru.

He leaned down to claim my lips in a quick kiss, before he hooked his arm under my right leg to spread me open and then he held it back and lined himself up. A quick kiss was placed on my knee, and then he slowly pushed into me.

My breath hitched as my eyes widened suddenly as the head of Takeru’s cock pushed inside and Takeru froze immediately. I took a deep breath, letting myself relax and adjusting to his size and be comfortable as possible and get used to the penetration at the same time. After few intake of air, I experimentally bucked my hips slightly, letting Takeru know that I’m fine and ready for more.

Takeru get it and carefully pushed in and then out. A sheet of sweat had started to form on his temple as he pushed inside. As he was finally completely sheathed inside me, he let out a breath he had not noticed he had been holding. He bites his bottom lip and breathes in again.

I bucked my hips again, telling him I’m ready and he was more than happy to oblige, pulling halfway out of me before pushing back in, upping his tempo slightly as I get used to it.

My hands had been clenching at the sheets next to me, but as Takeru slowly picked up the speed, thrusting into me, I moved them to clutch at his shoulders instead, digits digging slightly into the flesh. Takeru was no small, and I felt as if I was filled to the very brim at each thrust, a wonderful feeling of pleasure/pain that I couldn’t quite describe. It was not like anything I had ever experienced. And then Takeru angled his hips slightly and at the next thrust the head of him swept right across that spot inside me that had me losing all control. I tossed my head back, and dug my nails deep into his shoulders as a moan was ripped from my throat. It seemed to spur Takeru on, as each thrust that followed were shallow and directed precisely at that spot.

Takeru tossed his head, trying to get the strands sticking to his forehead out of the way, but failing miserably. His breath was heavy as his hips shot forward, burying his cock deep inside me. I knew I was getting close to the edge and damned if I was going to be the one to come first but Takeru was not planning on coming first too as he balanced his body on one hand and snuck the other across my abdomen to close around my erection and pump it in rhythm to his thrust. I hissed as he spread the precum down my shaft, and slowly dragged his hand along the skin. A breathy moan escape from my lips as he leaned down and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling gently at it, while his hand kept on running up and down my shaft, occasionally taking the detour across the sensitive head. His dick was still buried deep inside me, and he only pulled out an inch before slamming back out.

And then suddenly I was coming, a scream ripped from my throat as my whole body bucked, cum coated Takeru’s hand and my abdomen with its warm stickiness.

“Taka!” Takeru screamed as he slammed his hips into me, each thrust pushing him closer to the edge. He throws his head back and calls my name as he came inside me.

When I finally was able to think somewhat clearly again I noticed the taste of copper on my tongue, realizing I had bit right through my bottom lip and not even noticed it. Takeru collapsed on top of me as we both come down to our orgasm, kissing me hard and possessively before nuzzling against me.

“Takeru,” I called him and he just hums, “Get off me, you’re heavy.” I rolled my eyes coz we both know how light weighted Takeru is.

Takeru chuckled, but managed to muster enough power to pull himself out and roll off me and then pulled his arm around my chest, pulling me close with a happy sigh.

“I’m sticky.” I said, breaking the silence between us.

“Me too,” he said, but it did not sound at all like he planned to do anything about it anytime soon.

“We should wash up,” I stated, staring at the ceiling while enjoying his warm breath against my neck.

“Mmm, sure,” he mumbled noncommittally and wrapped his arm more firmly around me instead.

A small hint of a smile ghosted across my lips. “Later then,” I whispered as I let my fingers rub gently across the skin on Takeru’s back, reveling in the feeling of a warm body pressed against mine. “I love you.” I mumbled sleepily.

“I love you too, Taka.” A sweet smile spread in my face as I nuzzled into him and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I CHOOSE YOU**

**CHAPTER 9:**

“You mean, for the past seven months you only had sex last night?”

I curse under my breath when Toru started, louder than normal. He turned around the cart and put two boxes of condom in there, one in grape flavor and the one is banana. I wonder what flavor did Takeru wanted me to buy. I should text him. We are currently at the supermarket with Tomoya and Ryota doing grocery. Actually, it’s Ryota who dragged us here as Michelle wants him to do the grocery while she was resting as she just arrive here in Japan two days ago and since we’re not doing anything, we joined him.

“Can you be louder than that?” I hissed at him and he chuckle.

“Sorry,” he said then shrugged his shoulder. “Me and Haru do it the day after our first date.” He grinned.

“I don’t care about your sex life and I don’t wanna hear it.” I mumble as I turn the bottle of lotion in my hand. I really don’t want to buy anything but since we’re already there, why not buy something. “I’ll tell Haru you just kiss and tell.”

“Oi, don’t you dare.” He throws me another box which I easily catch. Its green apple flavored condom. I rolled my eyes to him. “Need a lube?” he asks behind me and mumble something along the line of which flavor is better.

“Takeru had gone to grocery the other day.” I can only see and hide my burning face behind the small box.

“Oh. So seriously, who’s top?” he asks wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

I rolled my eyes to him and push him aside, “Guess Haru will kick your ass if you get your dick near his, so I’m assuming you’re the bottom one.” I tease him and he turned red. I laughed at that. _Bullseye._

“Damn, Haru can be so controlling at times but that’s what I love about him. He can boss me around all he wants but still loves me despite of everything I’ve done in the past.” He said dreamily.

I smile at that. Toru’s a player, that we all know but Haruma still loves him and they really make a cute couple together.

“Good thing he hasn’t castrated you yet.” We both laughed at that.

“I’m loyal to him, thank you very much. So he doesn’t need to castrate me.”

Toru stock two bottles of lube in the cart and I can see Ryota and Tomo’s playful teasing later on if they saw it. I breathe in and out. I don’t wanna be their subject later. But Toru having none of that as he walks to the counter as if he owns the place and doesn’t care everyone around who are eying the items he bought. Some giggle and started gossiping to each other and some were just doesn’t care.

After we paid for the grocery, we go on separate ways. Toru and I headed back to the studio as we need to furnish that song we are currently working with. While Ryota and Tomo headed home.

“I bought you two boxes of condom and two bottles of lube. You know, it hurts a lot the first five encounters but sooner—” Before he can finished what he was saying I already smack his head. “You are very violent now a day.” He complains. “I wonder how Takeru takes you still.”

“That’s because you’re talking nonsense all the time, idiot.”

“I’m just giving you tips.”

“I don’t need tips, dammit!”

He laughs as I rolled my eyes. I can feel my whole face went red because of this conversation. Now I regret that I ask him about the medicine he bought the last time to tend his aching ass.

When he parked, I slowly descend from the car, hissing and cursing. Damn, it hurts a lot I can’t even walk and sit properly. We just leave all the grocery in his car and walk straight into the studio.

 

\-------------------------

Takeru was already in front of the studio when we finished and decided to hit home early. I texted him earlier saying I would love him to pick me up at the studio and he did.

“Hey,” he immediately kisses my forehead as I leaned into him, more of resting my sore body than anything else.

“Hi,” I murmured.

“You okay?” he asked as he petted my wet hair from sweat and I nodded at him.

I heard Toru come around and drop something in the backseat of Takeru’s car and bid his goodbye to us.

“Take me home.” I whisper into his ear as he chuckled.

“Yeah, we should be so you can rest. You look like you need sleep.” He said and then flicks my nose in an intimate manner. I don’t really know what does it means but I like it when he does that.

Takeru woke me up when we arrived at my apartment. I didn’t know I sleep along the way but he doesn’t mind it as he pick me up from the passenger seat and walk me to the entrance and into the elevator. I didn’t even notice when he drop me into my bed.

“Sleep with me.” I sleepily mumbled.

“Yeah, just need to fix something to wear.” He just said and then disappears into my closet.

I fix myself into comfortable position while waiting for him. Until I was woken up with something wet running through my skin. I jolt when it touches my face.

“Takeru,” I moaned and he just chuckle. After that, I feel the comfortable cotton touches my bare skin, that’s how I know he had change my clothes into sleep wear.

 

\------------------------------

When I woke up, Takeru was not around anymore but he leave me a note saying he gone to shooting early and that he already cook something for me and that I should eat it. I smile at that and fished out my phone, texting him a thank you and a kiss. Cheesy!

Years ago, i wouldn’t have thought any of this all. It’s funny how everything comes to this and I’m happy. Not the happy that can only last for how many days but that happy and contented and the same time. Love indeed can change you.

 

\----------------------------

I decided to visit my favorite tattoo shop at the north part of Tokyo where I had all my tattoos done. Tenshi, the in-charge is a friend of mine and I haven’t seen him for the past few months.

“Wow! It’s good to see you again rock star.” He grinned at me.

“Shut up.” and we both giggle.

“So, need another tattoo?” he push me into the couch fronting the operating table and I settle myself there.

“Yeah,”

“Okay. Good thing I don’t have appointment today so the shop is all yours.”

I just nodded to him. He walks around and prepares everything that will be needed for the tattoo. He asks me about the colors and the design of the tattoo and his eyes widened when he hears it.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for the past few months and now I decided to put it on my skin.”

“Okay, then let’s do this.” He said and I just nodded.

I lie down on my side at the operating table with my t-shirt already discarded and folded at the empty chair beside it. I wanted to put it at the right side under my ribs. The design is just simple and readable and the bright red ink stands out among the tattoos I have which mostly in black ink.

“Do you need anesthesia?”

“No, I want to feel the needle.” I just said and he nodded.

Later on, after the string of curses and hisses and gritted teeth, the tattoo came out very nice. Well, his name on my skin is very nice indeed.

“Like it?” Tenshi asks while he handed me the whiskey in rock. “It will numb the tortured flesh.” He said.

“You should have given it to me before you started to attack my skin.” And he just laughed. I’ve taken the glass in his hand and gulp the liquid in it. I feel the burning sensation of the alcohol in my stomach but the pain I’m still feeling at my rib overpowered it.

“How long?”

“Going eight.”

“Oh, that’s the longest.”

“And the only one that will last,”

“Finally,” he teases me and I smile.

Yeah, all my relationship in the past didn’t even pass the two weeks streak but with Takeru, I’m willing to bet my life that it will last until the day I die. My heart skips a beat or two and finally decided to settle down.


	10. Chapter 10

**I CHOOSE YOU**

**CHAPTER 10:**

The warm breeze of summer night settled in my skin nicely while a contented smile plastered on my lips as we walked down a path I didn’t know. I nearly trip when my foot contact with the stone stairs and Takeru just chuckle besides me with his arm settled against my hip to keep me from falling and guide me forward.

We are currently walking down to somewhere Takeru didn’t want me to know as he blind folded me, saying that it is a surprise for our anniversary. I just let him after I told him that this is very girly and he just glares at me.

We eat out earlier, our first dinner date outside alone actually, and talk about so many things—because with Takeru its impossible that we run out of the things we could talk about— and then he drags me to the car and started our journey to nowhere.

Later on, we stops walking and then he started to take off the blindfold from my eyes with a nudge to my shoulder and a whisper of “You can open your eyes now”. When I open my eyes, I saw an empty space of something like a garage. Scattered debris on the floor, sacks (empty and full alike) were lying on the floor, rope, in different sizes, also scattered around tying around some post. Above is an open space where I can clearly see the stars like diamond in the sky with the moon up hanging like some decoration that completes the amazing view.

I roamed my eyes more and finally notice the whole place. A small gasp escapes from parted lips when I take in the whole place. This is where Rorouni Kenshin’s last part has been filmed. A small smile graces my lips and turned around to ask Takeru what we are doing here but what I saw has taken me by surprise. Takeru was Himura Kenshin once again, from the long red-brownish hair, to the cross scar at his left cheek, to the dark blue and grayish hakama down to his geta and that sword, well, it’s really cool. My heart doubled over upon seeing that sight.

Well, what can I say? He’s really dead-drop gorgeous with those clothes. Oh, how I love to see him like this a lot.

“What is this?” I grinned at him and he just smiles at me, that smile that told me that he’s up for something. I shiver to the ideas that have been popping out in my brain that includes two person naked and–

“Well, Mr. Moriuchi Takahiro, let me bring you back to the first time we ever collaborated for a project, where I actually first notice your nest of a hair.” I laughed at that, “Where our friendship started to bloom like a sakura in spring and flows into something beautiful like the river of the Ueno or something like that, something big like the Pacific Ocean and how it came to this moment where I could no longer call you my closest friend, because Haruma surely will kill me if I replace him to that spot,” I chuckled to that but did not comment further, “Where I could no longer call you my unrequited love, but rather my one and only love.” He said and then steps backward away from me, “He once said that, the moment you find the courage to give up your life for someone, would be the moment you understand love.”

I swallow hard and my heart started to pound erratically inside my chest. I don’t know but, I’m getting nervous by the time goes by.

“Guess what? I finally understand what he means when I can no longer deny to myself how much you mean to me. How much I missed you every time you go away and took so long before you came back. How much I wanted to be with you and how much I feel like my life is hollow without your stupid grin or your stupid adlibs while you do your live. Guess it’s the beginning of everything, right?”

I smile at him. Not like I did not feel anything like that towards him like I’ll die every time I need to go abroad and I can’t even hug or kiss or say goodbye to him.

“Takeru,”

“Mr. Moriuchi Takahiro,” butterflies goes flying inside my stomach, no, it’s not flying, its riot inside my stomach actually cause I can’t exactly point how I feel at this moment especially when he bend one knee in front of me. “I know from the very beginning that I can no longer breath and live without you, so, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband and grow old with me?”

I was frozen on the spot, something inside of me unties the knots and the dam finally breaks as bead of tears leak from the side of my cheeks. Two years. It took him two years to finally decide to share with me the remaining years of his life, how stupid is he for taking so long.

“Taka?”

“You know,” as I wipe the tears in my cheek but my stupid tears decided to stay no matter how much I wipe them, “What take you so long?” I ask him, angrily.

“I—”

“You bastard! How much time do you need to purchase those goddamn rings? Huh? Two years? Aren’t you very slow?”

“Uhm,” he move to stand up but I stop him.

“Stay,” I commanded, “It just takes Toru one date to have sex with Haruma and two nights to ask him to move with him and then they’re living together since then and five months to finally asks him to marry him and it took two years for you?”

“It’s not that I want to take it longer too, you know.” he said, grumpily, “It took me eight sleepless months to make these rings and one month planning how to propose and then you will just compare me to Toru?”

“You— handmade those rings?” no wonder,  I remember that one time he goes home with bandages around his hand, maybe from burning it at the goldsmith?

“Yeah. Where do you think I’ve been when I cannot go home early from shooting huh?”

_Oh._

“Then three months asking your parents and whole family for their blessings and—”

“You what?”

“What? Do you think I could ask you to marry me without your parents blessing? It’s not easy you know especially that your dad wanted his precious son to marry a woman and have grandkids and all and I have to kneel for two nights in front of your house and—”

That’s all I need to hear. I launch myself at him causing both of us to land on the floor, me nuzzling against his chest while sobbing happily and he just wrapped his arms around me. A pregnant silence wraps around us as we both catch our breaths.

“Taka, it is okay if you’re not ready yet. I can wait.” He whispers atop my head.

I move to straddle him, both my palms flat against his chest. “What did you say?”

“I said—”

“Shut up!” and grab the golden bond ring that still in his grip and slip my ring finger into one. It fits in my finger exactly like he measures it perfectly. The ring has the simplest design for an engagement ring really, no fancy stone or something but I can feel the engrave letters in the underside of the ring which made me smile. _Takeru & Taka, forever and a day. _“It’s ugly and you took eight months to make this.” I tease him.

“Fine, take it off.”

“Here, take it off yourself.” I wave it front of him.

“You’re mean.” He whispers and it’s that a pout? I can only chuckle to him and leaned forward. Before he can say anything I already captured his lips against mine. I kissed him with the intension of just shutting him up but the way he responded immediately makes me just loose it.

“I love you.” I whisper between our kiss and he just smile sweetly before he nibbled my lower lip in between his velvety one.

A loud clap and cheers made us separate. I look around and there, our families and closest friends, grinning happily towards us and a chorus of ‘congratulations’ can be heard, disturbing the quite night.

“They’re here?” and he just nodded before sitting up straight, bringing me with him still straddling against his hips. “You owe me a grand wedding then for making me wait.” He just nods again and smiles and kisses me passionately.

“I love you too, so much.”

From this day onward, life will not be easy I know as we still need to face the public especially now that we both wanted it until the end. I don’t wanna hide it too, I’m too proud to have this human being as mine, so hiding is never an option at the first place. We both know that we’re brave enough to face everything comes in our way. I will choose him no matter what and I’ll choose him every day of my life.

_\--------------------_

_END_

 

 

 

 

_Aww.. thank you for the kudos :)_

_Till next time with my weird ships. xD_

**Author's Note:**

> Please do understand that I am not an English speaking person thus its understandable that this work will have lots of grammatical error. ^_^


End file.
